


Tea party

by aredblush



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: Now that the baby is safe, Sarah goes back for that cup of tea with Mr Worm
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fluff 2020: A Multifandom Fluff Meme





	Tea party

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [aredblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush) in the [Fluff2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Fluff2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Post movie - Now that the baby is safe, Sarah goes back for that cup of tea with Mr Worm
> 
> Did I claim and fill my own prompt? Yes. Did I accidentally break some unspoken meme rules? No idea. Am I even a smidgen ashamed? No.


End file.
